Sean Hillinger
Sean Hillinger was an analyst at the FBI office in Washington, DC, during Day 7. His wife's name was Christina. He is working with associates of Ike Dubaku, making him a mole. Before Day 7 Sometime before the events of Day 7, Sean began working with an organization that secretly supported Iké Dubaku until they no longer served their purpose. Sean assisted Special Agents Larry Moss, Renee Walker, and others in the investigation of a string of technology thefts carried out by an underground group. The night before, he spent the night with a fellow agent named Erika. Day 7 Sean was approached by his colleague Janis Gold to clear Jack Bauer for entry, but Sean argued with her and tried to procrastinate. Sean had the investigation packets for the FBI team that was working on the abduction of Michael Latham, so Agent Moss sent his subordinates to see Sean and retrieve them after their briefing. Sean worked with Jack on determining how Tony Almeida survived the attempt on his life, and was curt with those around him during the work. When Sean realized his wife Christina was still flying, he did some illegal hacking and posed as Agent Moss over the phone to get air traffic controllers to land her flight early. He contacted Christina in the air and assured her that she would be safe, despite her worries about the rumors of a near-collision. However, at one moment, Erika approached him and told him that she had a wonderful night with him. After this, Sean continued to work closely with Janis and Larry Moss in the search for the Matobos and Iké Dubaku. He was the first to notice that the attack on the Boyd Chemical Plant was aborted by the terrorists, and reported the news to Larry excitedly. About an hour later, Sean spoke with Erika again. He was confronted by Janis for his obvious affair with Erika, and he claimed that he was planning on ending the relationship with her before Larry found out. When Sean was surprised to see that the terror threat level was being lowered by President Taylor, he asked Larry why it was happening when the FBI couldn't even explain how the threat ended. Sean observed Larry's behavior and suspected that Larry knew more than the rest of the office. Sean was blackmailed by Janis to allow her access to a database through a special key. He handed the key over to her, and when she brought it back and reported intel, he contacted Ryan Burnett working with Dubaku. He is a mole in the FBI and he had been tapping into Larry's phone knowing what was going on. Sean was the also the one who issued the warrant for Jack Bauer's arrest so they couldn't use Dubaku's girlfriend to find Dubaku. Memorable quotes * Janis Gold: Sure... as someone as close to a friend as you are ever going to get, let me give you some advice. Most people don't like sarcasm. I, myself, have no problem with it, because I'm cheerful; I'm a cheerful person. * Sean Hillinger: ... You're a cheerful person? * Sean Hillinger: I'm sorry about Renee, Larry, she was a good agent. * Larry Moss: We don't know that she's dead yet! Appearances Day 7 Hillinger, Sean Hillinger, Sean Hillinger, Sean Hillinger, Sean Hillinger, Sean Hillinger, Sean